yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 049
"The End of a Fierce Fight! Hope Ray VS Atlanthal" is the forty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on March 26, 2012. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. III Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 9: III III Sets two cards. Turn 10: Yuma Yuma performs a Chaos Xyz Change, overlaying "Number 39: Utopia" with its Overlay Unit to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of the "Overlay Eater" in his Graveyard, banishing it to attach an Overlay Unit from "Number 6: OOPArts Atlanthal" to "Utopia Ray". As he has less than 1000 Life Points, he activates the effect of "Utopia Ray", detaching all three Overlay Units to decrease the ATK of "Atlanthal" by 3000 ("Atlanthal" 5000 → 2000) and increase the ATK of "Utopia Ray" by 1500 ("Utopia Ray" 2500 → 4000) until the End Phase. He attacks "Atlanthal" with "Utopia Ray", but III activates his face-down "Thunder Pot", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 11: III As "Atlanthal" has no Overlay Units, its effect activates during the Standby Phase, halving the Life Points of both players (Yuma 200 → 100; III 1800 → 900). III attacks "Utopia Ray" with "Atlanthal", but Yuma activates his face-down "Battle Break", intending to destroy "Athalntal" and end the Battle Phase. However, III activates his face-down "Angolmois", destroying the "Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon - Machu Mach" equipped to "Atlanthal" ("Atlanthal" 5000 → 2600) to negate the activation of "Battle Break" and destroy it. During III's next Standby Phase, the effect of "Angolmois" will inflict damage to both players equal to the difference between the current ATK of "Atlanthal" and its ATK before "Machu Mach" was destroyed. III's attack continues, but Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak", preventing the destruction of "Utopia Ray" by battle this turn and halving any Battle Damage he would take from battles involving it (Yuma 100 → 50). Turn 12: Yuma Yuma performs an Xyz Change ZEXAL; overlaying himself with Astral. Yuma performs a Shining Draw and equips "Utopia Ray" with "ZW - Phoenix Bow", increasing its ATK by 1100. ("Utopia Ray" 2500 → 3600). "Utopia Ray" attacks and destroys "Atlanthal", with the effect of "Atlanthal" reducing the Battle Damage to zero and preventing its destruction in battle as III's Life Points became 1000 or less via its other effect. The effect of "Phoenix Bow" activates, destroying "Atlanthal" and inflicting 1000 damage to III (III 900 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Error " in the Spell and Trap Card Zone.]] * During the beginning of III's turn "Number 6: OOPArts Atlanthal" is shown face-up next to the cards III just Set instead of "Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon - Machu Mach", but when III activates his "Angolmois", "Machu Mach" is correctly shown. * When performing the Shining Draw, the card backs of the cards in his Duel Disk are those from before the World Duel Carnival. Notes